paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
FBI
The Federal Bureau of Intervention, more commonly known as the FBI, is a federal law enforcement agency in the PAYDAY universe and the primary antagonist of the Payday Gang. The FBI's primary purpose in the PAYDAY series' narrative is to oppose and investigate the Payday Gang's heists. Involved Heists The following list includes heists performed by the Payday Gang in PAYDAY 2 where either FBI property is raided, FBI operations are sabotaged, or the FBI are otherwise implied to have involvement beyond being among the enemies the Payday Gang faces, listed in chronological order. *Watchdogs Day 1 *Firestarter Day 2 *Big Oil Day 2 *Rats Day 3 *Framing Frame Day 3 *Transport: Train Heist *Hoxton Breakout Day 2 *Hoxton Revenge *Undercover The Payday Gang also intercept an FBI operation in the original Undercover in PAYDAY: The Heist. Known Members *John P. Jones (Director, alive) *"Steven" (former Director, presumably deceased) *Solomon Garrett (Police Commissioner, alive) *Peter Romises (Special Task Force: Payday Lieutenant, alive) *James Hunter (IT Specialist, alive) *Janet Smalls (IT Specialist, alive) *"Todd" (IT Specialist, alive) *Hector Morales (Payday Gang Informant, deceased) *Bodhi (implied former agent, alive) *Wesley Smith (Bain's insider, presumably alive) Background and Affiliations Assuming that the FBI in the PAYDAY universe follows the same timeline as its real-world equivalent, the agency was founded in 1908. It would appear the FBI maintain connections with Murkywater despite being aware of their illegal activities. For example, Murkywater is occasionally employed by the FBI according to Solomon Garrett. In Beneath the Mountain, a handful of FBI snipers were observed to be guarding the entrance to Black Ridge. Even then, Murkywater is reluctant to comply with the FBI's attempts to investigate any heists the PAYDAY gang conduct on the mercenary force. As such, Solomon Garrett mentions in his notes he recommends to politically pressure Murkywater in the hopes of revealing what specific content is stolen from them due to the mercenaries being far too close-mouthed. Operations Personnel *Office Agent *Field Agent *Veteran Agent *Hostage Rescue Team *Heavy Response Unit *Maximum Force Responder Trivia *The FBI is, obviously, based on the real-life . **Despite this, the big screens in the operations room of their headquarters still display the full name of the organization as Federal Bureau of Investigation, complete with the real Bureau's insignia. *The real FBI do not usually handle offenses related to narcotics or the like, it is usually the job of the , or DEA, instead. They also do not dispatch any kind of armed forces in the event of bank robberies or armed assaults, it is often the job of the local police or SWAT. Real-life cases warranting FBI intervention usually have to be an end-result of a lengthy investigation (as described verbatim in the full name of the organization), and an assault randomly happening out of the blue does not present a chance to "investigate" (with brute force) at all. **FBI armed divisions however, will co-operate with on-site police forces in apprehending assailants during joint operations, though again these activities do not normally extend to common bank robberies or art gallery incursions so the presence of FBI personnel in most heists is still weird. ***However, seeing as the in-universe FBI acronym stands for Federal Bureau of Intervention, not Investigation, they likely follow directives differently from that of the real Bureau. ***Another plausible explanation hinted by the tapes in Hoxton Revenge is that the Bureau have been working on the Payday Gang's case for a long time, and sending waves upon waves of armed personnel to the crime scene(s) can be seen as their attempts to bring down the heisters for good. *The FBI Hostage Rescue Units and the FBI Heavy Response Teams are both based on the real-life FBI (with the Heavy Response Team also based on the aforementioned FBI SWAT), with the former derived from their Hostage Rescue duties and the latter from their specialized equipment. *According to their FBI Files entry, all members of the Heavy Response Unit division were outstanding candidates hand-picked from regular SWAT outfits. In order to at least qualify as a recruit, a SWAT officer is required to have served at least ten years in their former regiment. *There are no on-site command centers or mobile command units to be seen anywhere during an assault, which is an oddity considering the fact that the game features a heavy FBI presence, who in reality are known to make substantial use of such units. Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:PAYDAY 2